Be Our Guest
Later that night, Ratchet and the gang have finally decided to get out of Belle's new room. Kiva: I don't know about you, but I'm hungry. Ratchet: Thankfully, the mangoes Angela provided us keeps our strengths up. Alister: Indeed they have. Lead the way, captain. Kiva: To the kitchen! - The gang make their way to the kitchen and found it, with Cogsworth and Mrs. Potts at the sight. Cogsworth: Splendid to see you out and about, all of you. I'm Cogsworth, keeper of the household. Kiva: Thanks. I'm Kiva and over there are the others. Ratchet: I'm Ratchet. This is Clank. Qwark: I..am Captain Qwark. Alister: General Alister Azimuth. Terra: I'm Terra and that's Angela. - Suddenly, Lumiere slips by, holding Belle's hand. Cogsworth: This is Lumiere.. - Lumiere greets her in French and kissed Belle's hand multiple times. Cogsworth: If there's..anything we..can do to make your stay more comfortable.. Kiva: Well, for starters, we're hungry..and don't say bread and water. Mrs. Potts: You are? You hear that? They are hungry! Start the fire, bring out the silver, wake the China! - Cogsworth is a bit worried about the Beast, but Mrs. Potts isn't going to stop helping them. Lumiere believes that they are guests here. Lumiere: Cogsworth, I'm surprised at you. They are not prisoners, they are our guests. We must make them feel welcome here. Right this way, everyone. Ratchet: Huh.. Now that's different. Then lead the way, Lumiere. Kiva: Totally. Cogsworth: Well, keep it down. If the Master finds out about this, it'll be our necks. Lumiere: Of course, of course.. Ratchet: We'll be careful. Don't worry. Lumiere: But what is dinner without a little...music? Ratchet: Huh? Cogsworth: MUSIC?? Clank: What did he mean by that? Kiva: I guess we got a dinner and a show. Qwark: A dinner theater? Perfect for a celebrity such as-- Clank: Captain Qwark? Qwark: How did you guess? Ratchet: We already know that, Qwark. Let's hurry up! Kiva: I'll say. - Lumiere then prepares a dinner for the gang as he sings a song. Meanwhile, Cogsworth tries to keep the singing down, but continues to fail. Mrs. Potts served them tea and Lumiere dance his way to the song's climax - A chandelier turns on with other lights and objects dance around. Even Cogsworth dance for a little bit. Belle roared with applause while Ratchet and a few others laughed, realized how great Lumiere's service was. Ratchet: Wow.. That was great! Belle: Bravo! That was wonderful! Kiva: I agree! - Cogsworth thanks the crew for the musical score. Suddenly, he's starting to yawn. Cogsworth: Goodness, look at the time. Now it's off to bed, off to bed.. Belle: Oh, I can't possibly go to bed now! Kiva: Well, I'm wanting to do more research on the sp-- Ratchet: What Kiva is trying to say is, we are interested to know about this enchanted castle. Cogsworth: Enchanted? Who said about the castle being enchanted? It was you, wasn't it? Clank: We already figured it out. Belle: I like to look around, if that's alright.. Lumiere: Will you like a tour? Kiva: Well, okay. Cogsworth: Wait a second, wait a second.. I'm not sure if that's such a good idea.. We can't let them poking around into certain places, if you know what I mean... Kiva: I know. I also don't wanna see the West Wing. Ratchet: We all don't want to. Maybe, uhh.. Sasha: Maybe Cogsworth can be the tour guide. He's knows this place a lot more than we do. Cogsworth: Well, actually.. Yes, I do. Kiva: Okay, sounds fair. - The gang followed Cogsworth for the tour across the castle. Category:Scenes